The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electronic messaging, such as text messaging and emailing, has become one of the primary methods by which people communicate. There are times, however, when it can be difficult for a user to type an electronic message using a keyboard. Conventional systems can suggest one or more of a few pre-generated messages, such as in response to a shorthand input (“brt” can result in the suggestion “be right there,” “omw” can result in the suggestion “on my way,” etc.). These pre-generated messages, however, are generic and lack any specific context, such as a context of the user's current activity.